A Bounty Hunter's Vacation
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when a certain Cad Bane is on the run from the Republic and just so happens to cross upon a certain solar system and a certain blue planet? It seems like poor Courage is going to have an unwanted guest.
1. Cad Bane’s Target

A Bounty Hunter's Vacation

Chapter 1: Cad Bane's Target

It was quite quiet in the depths of space. Soon afterward, a shuttle appeared out of nowhere being controlled by one of the Galaxy's most feared bounty hunters Cad Bane whom was searching for a place to stay while still trying to elude Republic forces.

"Bah, I finally found a solar system with no life where I can stay hidden until I regain my strength back" said Cad to himself.

As the bounty hunter began to scan which planet in the solar system he was interested to spend his time from fleeing from the Republic, one particular, tiny blue planet caught his attention. It was the perfect, yet primitive planet where he could easily spend to hide from Republic forces, or even manage to retire there.

"Ha, perfect, now I just need to land in the middle of literally nowhere so that no one would find out about me" added Cad as he steered the ship toward the blue planet.

Meanwhile, back on the certain blue planet, on a certain farm in the middle of Nowhere, Kansas, Muriel was happily playing ball with Courage. Courage was having quite a fun time with playing the ball and fetching it back. Her husband Eustace had managed to bring his chair outside the house to read his newspaper.

"You know Eustace, you could be kinder to Courage once and awhile" said Muriel as she threw the ball toward Courage whom picked it up with his mouth and then brought it over to him.

"Bah, yuck, I'm not playing with some stinky dog who got a ball all covered up!" cried Eustace in an angry tone, "Get away from me dog!"

"Fine then" replied Muriel as Courage then gave the ball to her, "I'll have fun playing with Courage without you."

As she threw the ball quite far, Courage raced toward where the ball was. It was just then that a certain Cad Bane landed his shuttle near the chicken coop where the ball was located.

"Oh no!" cried Courage as he noticed the shuttle landing.

"This planet is primitive, but I'm afraid it would have to do" said Cad to himself as he stepped out.

As Cad stepped on the ground, he immediately stepped right on Courage's ball which made a squeaky sound.

"Oh no, not the ball!" cried Courage to himself.

The bounty hunter not amused with the sound the ball made picked it up right on the ground.

"Yuck, who's mouth slobbered all over this?" asked Cad as he didn't noticed Courage was nearby.

Cad simply then tossed the ball right up in the air, which Courage had finally hoped he would leave it alone. Instead, the bounty hunter pulled out his blaster rifle and fired it into the air destroying the ball completely. Then casually walked toward the barn was located.

"This should be good enough for me" said Cad.

"Oh no, I better warn Muriel!" cried Courage.

Courage immediately ran toward Muriel and began to beg her to follow him along with trying to detail how a strange being landed.

"Bah, not this again!" cried Eustace, "Stupid dog, leave me be!"

Then typically enough, Eustace brought out his usual scary mask and scared poor Courage away, where the farmer made his usual laugh.

"Eustace, that's not very nice, maybe Courage did see something head toward the barn" added Muriel.

"You know what that stupid dog said?" asked Eustace.

"Just follow Courage" replied Muriel.

As the three headed toward the barn area, as they headed right on in, the barn door automatically slammed itself shut. Courage tried to get out by banging on the door. Then Eustace noticed an odd figure leap down from the balcony of the barn.

"Forgive me for using your facility in this manner" said the strange figure, "allow me to introduce myself, I am known as Cad Bane, and I think you three should treat me as my hospitable hosts."

"You're nothing but a low down hippie, I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to get me mallet to use against you hippie!" said Eustace whom managed to get the door unlocked.

"Oh, I believe you are making the wrong mistake" replied Cad as he set his blaster rifle to stun and knocked out Eustace out cold.

"Eustace!" cried Muriel as she ran to his aide.

"You'll follow my directions if you do not want yourself to end up, he's still alive but I'll be the one to judge that when he regains consciousness" laughed Cad.

"You're a cruel, cruel whatever you are" said Muriel.

"My, my, but madame, I only need to use your primitive housing to elude those Republic elite clone troopers whom are after me" replied Cad, "it should only be, well in your planet's shake about five months tops."

"Oh no!" cried Courage as he screamed.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be using some of your primitive home's features" said Cad as he continued to head toward the house.

"Eustace wake up!" cried Muriel, "Courage, take Eustace to the basement, we'll have to use it as a temporary main bedroom if this crazy whatever this is wants to occupy our house."

"No, no, no" cried Courage.

"I'm sorry Courage, but if we are to stay alive, we probably would treat him as if this were like a five star hotel" sighed Muriel who knew she was going to have to cook the bounty hunter meals as well.

While Eustace was being taken to the basement by Courage, Muriel headed to the kitchen to cook up some grub for the bounty hunter whom was making himself a bath upstairs.

"Bah, such primitive technology, but if I want those clone troopers out of my hair, I'm going to have to stay here awhile" sighed Cad as he was turning on the water.

Yet as Cad Bane was about to take a bath to relax after a long journey escaping the Republic forces, Courage somehow needed a way to get the bounty hunter out of the house for good. Perhaps his own shuttle that got him there could provide some clues.


	2. A Task For Courage

Chapter 2: A Task For Courage

While poor Muriel was in the kitchen making a meal for the not-so-welcomed bounty hunter. Eustace was finally waking up from his ordeal only to find himself in the basement of the house, which was only a few hours till usual dinner time arrived when he woke up.

"Hey, what the heck happen?" asked Eustace, "I bet that no good for a nothing hippie is still around here."

As Eustace was about to head up to literally give Cad Bane a piece of his mind, Muriel's meal was just about done as Eustace could smell the meal in the basement.

"Getting rid of that hippie can wait, I smell dinner!" laughed Eustace as he headed up.

As Eustace headed toward the table, Cad Bane was already sitting in the usual seat he would often sit himself in.

"Hey, you hippie, get out of my chair!" roared Eustace.

"Listen to me old man, get out of my way or I'll make you regret it!" barked Cad.

"So that's your game hippie, you're going to move here on in, with your so-called free love garbage, well I ain't buying it" replied Eustace in a defiant mood as he was forced to take the chair near the opposite end where Courage was sitting next to him.

"Dinner is ready" said Muriel as she came into the scene which Eustace could smell the taste of lobster.

"Oh boy, you cooked me some good lobster which were you saving" said Eustace.

"I believe this is yours" said Muriel as she gave Cad the dish with the most lobster.

"Wise decision" said Cad as he started to eat his dinner.

"Why the heck does that hippie get more food?!" cried Eustace as he realized he had a smaller portion of lobster on his plate.

"Sorry Eustace, but he's our guest, even though he may seem cruel" replied Muriel.

"Look woman, I want more lobster!" cried Eustace as he slammed his fist on the table, "The hippie doesn't deserve ANY food around here!"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Cad as he got up from his chair.

"You heard me hippie, you are not welcomed here, I should have used me mallet before hand to get rid of you!" continued Eustace.

"Oh, you mean this thing here?" asked Cad as he got out Eustace's mallet which Eustace obviously gasped in shock, "Yeah, funny thing. I managed to come across it when I mistakenly opened a door I thought had some extra towels for me."

"You give that mallet back to me!" roared Eustace as he shook his fist.

"Gladly" laughed Cad.

Suddenly, without a warning, Cad immediately threw the mallet right toward Eustace, obviously striking the farmer and knocking him out cold again.

"Oh no!" cried Courage as he came to Eustace's aide.

"You, dog, I got a task for you, your woman master can tend to her husband" said Cad to which Courage began to shake a bit in fright as Cad was taking Courage outside.

Courage couldn't believe what was going on, as a strange being from another planet or so was going to literally be the end of him. But Cad Bane wanted the pink dog for another purpose.

"Listen, the Republic forces by now have already headed into this solar system or about to" said Cad, "I want you to listen very carefully what I have to say if you want yourself, and your two masters to live."

"Yeah, yeah" said Courage.

"I need you to find a military installation, in spite of your primitive technologies to track the incoming Republic elite forces whom would be tracking me down" continued Cad.

"Oh, I know I'm not going to like this" sighed Courage.

"I believe I've spotted such a military installation not far from here" added Cad to which the bounty hunter got out a communications device, "attach this with the main satellite program the military has to listen. I doubt they'd pick it it, but I'll be able to track the every move the Republic forces make."

Poor Courage had no choice but to go in the dead of night to head toward the nearby military installation. The General of the local military installation was very pleased with the satellite in question that would be monitoring communications from outer space.

"I am so glad we have enough money for this multi-million dollar program" added the General.

"Oh, you bet this program is good, if we spot any alien UFOs, we get to blast them out of the sky" added a soldier with the General.

"Yeah, and steal their technology, and do crazy experiments on them" added the General.

"Good call sir" added the soldier to which he spotted an odd landing of some sort of Cad Bane's shuttle landing on the computer monitoring the satellite's activities, "say what's this?"

"Oh, that's just an deflated weather balloon" added the General, "nothing important to see there."

As the two headed out of the area, Courage had arrived right on time. He immediately leaped down a wall, and passed a guard whom was on patrol. The guard hardly noticed Courage's presence and simply went on his duty. Courage then headed toward where the satellite was located and immediately placed the odd communications device on. Just then, Cad Bane was in his shuttle monitoring the activities.

"Looks like that dog is good for something after all" said Cad as he started to hack into the satellite, "despite these being primitives, they'll help me aide in evading those Republic forces."

While Cad was monitoring the satellite's activities, just then out of hyperspace came a Republic cruiser carrying some of the most elite clone troopers whom were searching the outer rim for a certain Cad Bane wanted by the Republic for high crimes.

"It seems this is the last area where Cad Bane can only run to" said the captain as he came out to greet the elite clone troopers, "we have already sent probes to some of the planets. In about a few days or so, we should have the results on which possible planet Cad Bane could be on."

"Good" said the elite clone commander, "because when my brothers are ready, we're going to get even with that bounty hunter."


	3. A Day With Cad

Chapter 3: A Day With Cad

Cad Bane had spent about half the night listening to the radio he had managed to make in the main bed room of the house trying to listen to see if Republic forces were out to still get him. It was getting late for the bounty hunter whom then headed toward where Courage was sleeping near Eustace's chair.

"Here, dog, it's your turn to listen in if there are Republic forces coming" said Cad as he handed Courage the radio.

"Oh, the things that I do for love" sighed Courage as he started to use the radio.

It was going to be some time before any of the Republic probes could head toward the tiny blue planet known as Earth in the solar system. Day finally broke, and Cad was still sleeping in the comfortable master bed. The bounty hunter woke up from his slumber, despite it being short, he was use to having short hours of sleep from usually being on the run from the Republic. As the bounty hunter got up from his bed, and headed downstairs, Muriel was already making the usual breakfast, but giving Cad the obvious larger size.

"Oh boy, breakfast!" cried Eustace with joy as he had his silverware in hand, "I'm starving!"

"Here's your's Eustace" said Muriel as she handed the farmer his food which were a typical eggs and bacon, and at least three pancakes on the side.

Then finally came down the stairs, the bounty hunter himself-Cad Bane as he sat down in the chair Eustace once sat down.

"Lousy no good for nothing hippie, I hope you're happy that you took my favorite sleeping spot away from me!" roared Eustace as he started to scarf down his food.

"Listen up old man, I'm going to only stay here for awhile, not forever" replied Cad, "it's so long as those blasted Republic forces will not be able to track me down."

"And here is your dish my good man" said Muriel as he handed Cad his breakfast which was ten times larger than Eustace's.

"Hey, why does the hippie always get more food?!" cried Eustace.

"Eustace how many times do I have to tell you, he's our guest, he should always get the bigger share" replied Muriel.

"Your woman is right about that" added Cad as he started to eat his breakfast.

"Say, I got a bright idea, why don't you two take Courage to go into town and get some groceries?" suggested Muriel.

"No!" cried Courage who overheard it.

"There is no way that I am going to take that hippie and that stupid dog with me to town" added Eustace.

"Well then, I guess we'll be running out of food then" said Muriel as she showed Eustace that the refrigerator was getting a bit empty.

"You stupid hippie, this is all your fault to why I need to go to town to get some more groceries!" roared Eustace as he slammed his fist.

"Don't make me come after you" said Cad as he was prepared to even use a primitive fork against Eustace in battle.

"Enough of this, you Eustace, you're going to take our guest and Courage to town!" barked Muriel as she immediately prevented the two from fighting.

"Fine, but I'll only do it because I want more food" added Eustace.

"Glad you see it my way" said Muriel as she handed Eustace a shopping list, "now here's a list to remind you on what you should buy at the market."

As Eustace started to gather his stuff for the trip to town, Courage really was trying to beg Muriel to not have him go to town with those two.

"Oh please, I know something bad is going to happen, and it usually does" cried Courage.

"Sorry Courage, but you'll spend the day with Eustace and our guest" replied Muriel as she started to clean up, "I'll tidy up here."

Courage then headed outside where Cad wasn't that impressed with Eustace's choice for his vehicle. The bounty hunter went further by making some rude remarks on Eustace's truck.

"You call this a vehicle?" asked Cad as he was inspecting the truck.

"Hey, don't make fun of my truck, what's the matter, you're a tree hugger too hippie?" asked Eustace as he was getting in the driver's seat.

"I fly a hi-tech space shuttle that'll get me out of here once I know those Republic forces have stopped searching for me" added Cad as he got into the shotgun seat.

"Oh, so you're one of those crazy environmentalist hippies whom buys those fancy new clean energy cars" laughed Eustace as he was starting the engine.

Courage then quickly managed to get into the back of the truck as it was finally taking off. Cad was a bit impatient as he never knew how slow Eustace's truck really was.

"Can this thing go any fast?" asked Cad as he noticed they were only a few feet away from the house.

"Blah, blah, blah with your fancy hippie talk" replied Eustace as he continued at the wheel.

While Eustace was finally on the road, innocently heading toward town to buy some groceries, a fancy car driven by Di Lung started to speed up. Even obviously tailgating Eustace's truck.

"Hey, what the?!" cried Eustace as he noticed it in the mirror.

Suddenly Di Lung then changed lanes and moved ahead of the three.

"Watch where you're going, ya fool!" cried Di Lung as he shook his fist at the three.

As Di Lung started to laugh at the three while being ahead of them, Cad decided it was time to teach Di Lung a lesson or two. So he took out his blaster rifle and opened the window.

"Hey, what are you doing hippie?" asked Eustace.

"Oh, you'll find out" replied Cad.

Courage screamed as Cad fired the blaster rifle at one of the tires of Di Lung's car.

"Oh no!" cried Di Lung as he tried to maintain control.

Poor Di Lung couldn't maintain control of his car, as Cad then shot the other tire. The car then headed straight right off the road and crashed right into a cactus tree also ejecting an air bag for Di Lung's own safety.

"Say hippie, you're not so bad after all, maybe I could use your help around town where I have trouble" laughed Eustace.

"Oh, I usually have a few clients that often pay me large sums of money first" replied Cad.


	4. The Usual Trouble By Cad

Chapter 4: The Usual Trouble By Cad

Finally Eustace and also Cad were finally in town with Courage. Poor Courage, he had to go to down with the two in order to keep things safe. But too bad for Di Lung, whom had a horrible run in with Cad. In hopes of getting more of what Eustace wanted, he decided to take Cad grocery shopping while poor Courage was tied outside the store near the truck.

"You stay here you stupid dog" said Eustace as he tied poor Courage to a post to which he then turned to Cad, "come on hippie, let's go into the store and see if I can use your kind of attitude to get some free stuff around here."

"Oh, I know it's not going to end well" sighed Courage as he watched the two head on into the market place.

As the two headed down an pathway, instead of following Muriel's recommended list of goods that needed to be purchased. Eustace started to grab most of what he believed was good off the shelves, and putting them into the moving crate.

"For some primitives, you sure know what to get" said Cad.

"Hey, if Muriel wants to feed you hippie, I guess I can use your attitude to get free stuff!" laughed Eustace as he continued to grab stuff off the shelf.

After the shelf in question was nearly bear, Eustace began to move on to the next one, and the next one after that. Courage who peaked his head inside the store's window didn't like what he saw.

"Oh no, Muriel can't pay for all that stuff!" cried Courage.

Courage then took out some scissors he was keeping in his inventory and cut the rope that tied him to the post. He then raced into the store and began to continue to spy on the two at a closer range.

"That's right hippie, keep on pulling that cart" laughed Eustace as he was nearly finishing up grocery shopping.

As the two got to the cashier, the cashier was a bit shocked that Eustace was literally robbing the place blind of its goods.

"Say, you're going to pay for all of this are you?" asked the cashier.

"Sure thing, hey hippie, why don't you show this joker what you did to that other joker on the road?" asked Eustace as he turned toward Cad.

"Pleasure is all mine" added Cad as he took out his blaster rifle.

"Alright, you two can go, and also take the money from the register too!" added the cashier who was in a bit of a panic.

"Say what's going on here?" asked the manager as he came into the scene.

"This is a hold up!" cried the cashier as he was hiding under his desk.

"Actually, I'm just following my new hippie friend's logic in getting mostly everything that is good for free here!" laughed Eustace as he signaled Cad to push the cart toward the truck.

But as Cad and Eustace were about to head out the door, Courage immediately dressed himself up as a police officer and presented his badge toward the two.

"We're just following a new league here, which means everything is for free" said Eustace.

"Let me see, this primitive law enforcement official looks too oddly familiar" said Cad as he came toward Courage as he tore off Courage's costume.

"Wait a second, it was the stupid dog all along trying to ruin our fun!" cried Eustace.

"Stupid, what he said, I'm going to enjoy making you suffer for this" replied Cad.

Cad then took out his blaster rifle and then began to fire at poor Courage. The pink dog was able to dodge the attacks by Cad. He then managed to leap onto a shelf still filled with the goods that Eustace didn't want and began to throw the items off the shelf toward both of them.

"Hey, what did you do that for stupid dog?!" cried Eustace as one of the items knocked off Eustace's glasses.

Suddenly, Courage then threw another item toward Cad knocking his hat off his head, and then another. Cad then became fed up with the pink dog, as he then began to fire his blaster rifle at Courage and the items that were coming his way. Each of the items exploded into pieces as Cad began to fire his blaster rifle at them.

"Dumb dog, you're ruining our fun!" cried Eustace whom then signaled Cad to take the cart, "Come on hippie, let's put the stuff on the truck and get out of here!"

"Will do" replied Cad whom accidently forgot to pick up his hat as he left the scene with the cart full of goods.

As both Eustace and Cad left on the truck with the remaining goods in hand, a lone police car arrived with the lone officer arriving on the scene.

"What the heck happen here?" asked the officer whom was also the local police chief too.

"We were robbed!" cried the manager.

"And this pink dog was seen with the two robbers" added the cashier whom picked up Courage.

"But he also helped try to stop them too" added the manager.

"Well, we're low on reinforcements, but we need a clue on where those two might be" added the police chief, "say dog, will you help us bring the two to justice?"

Courage then began to nod.

"Good, looks like the culprit left his hat" added the manager as he picked up Cad's hat on the floor.

"You know where the two went didn't you?" asked the police chief.

Courage nodded, but wanted to warn the three on how dangerous Cad Bane really was.

"Good, you'll be the one to apprehend him" added the police chief, "because from the looks of it, I'm a coward. But you can take my police car to chase them down."

While Courage was getting ready to stop them, Eustace and Cad were already heading out of town after literally trying to rob the grocery store off its goods.


	5. A Suspected Tiny Blue Planet

Chapter 5: A Suspected Tiny Blue Planet

After Eustace and Cad hightailed out of town with the goods from the grocery store in the back of the truck. Courage had to follow the two in the police car being obviously deputized by a cowardly police chief whom secretly saw Cad Bane in action. Yet as while Courage was trying to figure out a way to retrain one of the Galaxy's most wanted bounty hunters...he might receive some help whether he wants it or not. Up above a few paces away, the Republic cruiser was coming into range of the particular tiny blue planet known as Earth.

"Sir, we've come across a planet that has life" said a technician onboard the cruiser.

"Excellent, would Cad Bane be there?" asked the captain, "Is the planet aware of outer solar system civilizations other than its own if they are evolved?"

"Negative" replied the technician, "this tiny blue planet is unaware of our existence."

"Hmm, where would our Cad Bane be if he were to have possibly travel to such a primitive planet like this?" asked the captain.

"Well sir, we can give some possible suggestions say the middle of nowhere?" asked one of the clone troopers.

"Ah yes, our foe is very resourceful, he is a skilled survivalist at best" replied the captain, "it would prove well that Cad may have well befriended some nomads or at least forced them under his whim to make these nomads do his bidding until we have passed."

"Yeah, but which in the middle of nowhere are we talking about?" asked another clone trooper, "Even if this planet is quite primitive, we don't know where to look for our fugitive."

"We'll send a probe to one of their primitive satellites that'll scan news reports on where our fugitive could be" said the captain, "that bounty hunter will not know what hit him."

But while the Republic elite forces were plotting to go after Cad Bane, and find out where the bounty hunter was. Meanwhile, Eustace came home with Cad in the shotgun seat in the truck filled with goods from the grocery store.

"Time for you to do some work" said Cad as he got out of the truck, "I'm going to monitor Republic activities."

"Say, maybe I would like to help you on that" said Eustace as he also started to join him, "I'll get Muriel to get the goods out of the truck."

As poor Muriel was going through the usual hard labor, Cad then invited Eustace toward his shuttle where it was being kept somewhat hidden from public view.

"So this is your fancy getup you drive hippie?" asked Eustace.

"It's more advance than your excuse for a vehicle, but it gets me from point A to point B" replied Cad.

But before Cad could continue on monitoring reports of Republic forces in the solar system. The police car Courage was driving had its sirens on and was coming to the farm. Courage didn't want to scare Muriel, so he decided to go around the farm where Cad had landed his shuttle.

"Bah, it's that stupid dog, he's brought reinforcements!" cried Eustace.

"You monitor what the Republic leaders are blathering about" said Cad as he handed Eustace the equipment.

"Oh that's just great, I get the hippie electronic equipment!" cried Eustace who couldn't figure out what to do.

Cad casually walked outside of his shuttle and noticed Courage was in a police officer getup. Courage showed his badge and also handcuffs to Cad.

"This is quite pathetic even fir a primitive stupid dog like you" said Cad, "you think you have the guts to take me down? I'm one of the most wanted bounty hunters in the known Galaxy, there is no way that a primitive stupid dog like you can do any better than what Republic law enforcement has failed to do."

"Oh yeah, bring it then!" barked Courage.

"Let's make this a game shall we?" laughed Cad as he suddenly took out a flash grenade.

As Courage was about to scream for his life, a white light came out of nowhere blinding the pink dog. While Courage was trying to recover from his blindness, he noticed Cad's figure coming straight toward him giving him quite a punch sending him to the wall of the barn.

"This is just too, too, too easy" laughed Cad as he then took out his blaster rifle.

"Oh no!" cried Courage.

Cad then began to fire at poor Courage whom managed to recover from the flash grenade and began to run for his life. The pink dog then rushed out toward the tall grassy area. Cad then soon began to follow.

"You make this too easy for me" laughed Cad as he started to go into the tall grass.

As Cad made one turn, Courage noticed some mud on the ground and decided to give Cad a taste of his own medicine. The pink dog the picked up some mud and threw it right at Cad's back head.

"Bah, who threw that?!" cried Cad as he then began to fire in Courage's direction.

Luckily for Courage, Courage had managed to dodge the attack. The pink dog was lucky enough to stumble upon a rabbit hole. As Cad crept slower to where Courage was located, the pink dog began to shiver in fear of the bounty hunter. The rabbit in the rabbit hole thought it was rabbit hunting season again, but as the rabbit poked his head out he noticed poor Courage at the entrance.

"Don't tell me they're now hunting dogs too" said the rabbit.

Courage then began to explain to the rabbit about how dangerous Cad Bane was and needed a temporary place to stay.

"Oh, say no more" said the rabbit as he took Courage inside.

As the two animals stayed holed up quite literally speaking, Cad began to step right by not noticing the rabbit hole.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, you stupid primitive!" snarled Cad as he strolled right by.

"You see" said Courage to the rabbit.

"Oh I see what you mean, lay down til night I'm sure he'd be gone by then" replied the rabbit.

"Thanks Mr. Rabbit" said Courage.

"Don't mention it" added the rabbit who headed back deeper in his den.

Yet while Cad was having trouble finding Courage, the probe that was quite close to an Earth satellite picked up an odd crime report from the middle of Nowhere itself. As data was coming in to the Republic cruiser, the captain began to grew suspicious that one of the suspects in a robbery of a grocery store oddly matched the description of their fugitive.

"I think we found him" laughed the captain.


	6. An Unlikely Informant

Chapter 6: An Unlikely Informant

It was finally soon time for the clones to load up on a second stealth ship that was provided for the elite Republic forces to apprehend Cad Bane. Would also be the perfect alien ship that would be able to penetrate Earth's advance, yet primitive technology.

"Alright, we're almost ready" said the clone commander as he was inspecting his troops, "captain, prepare for the stealth ship to leave the cruiser."

"Right away sir" said the captain of the stealth ship as he was readying the stealth ship.

As the stealth ship was gearing up and ready to head toward a certain blue planet...meanwhile on the blue planet known as Earth. Poor Courage had come out of the rabbit hole quite cautious about if Cad Bane were around. Cad was long gone, likely back at the house eating his dinner along with Eustace.

"Thanks Mr. Rabbit" said Courage as he was heading out.

"Yeah, no problem" added the rabbit as he then closed the door.

While Courage was heading toward the farm through the grassy field, the stealth ship carrying the squad of clones ordered to extract Cad was just heading into Earth's atmosphere being undetected by the primitive Earth technology. Heading close to where the field Courage had to outrun Cad himself.

"Alright men, get ready, we're just going to reign in on bringing Cad Bane to justice" said the clone commander, "he might have a number of locals whom are hostages so be extra careful."

As the stealth ship began to land in the grassy field, poor Courage whom was just about to finally head out of the field noticed something odd going on there. He gazed back to the field and noticed some odd men in some strange sort of armor were coming out.

"Oh no, this isn't good!" cried Courage.

"Hey, look a local!" cried one of the clones whom noticed Courage as he scanned the area with his helmet.

'Easy, we won't harm you we're just looking for this fugitive here" said the clone commander as he then showed a hologram of Cad Bane.

"Yeah, yeah I know where that fella is" said Courage, "oh, I hope these fellas don't spook Muriel like that evil fugitive has."

Meanwhile back at the house where Muriel was finished making a feast literally fit for a king and also the king's army. Cad was literally scarfing up some of the grub along with Eustace as well.

"How long are you going to stay again?" asked Muriel who was a bit tired from all the cooking.

"About several months tops" replied Cad as he was eating a chicken wing.

"Oh dear" sighed Muriel as she then fell right to the ground fast asleep.

"Hey Muriel, get up, you fell asleep!" cried Eustace.

"Go get her to the basement, I think she needs to rest" replied Cad.

While Eustace was forced to take Muriel down to the basement, Cad was unaware that the clone squad of troopers were on their way to apprehend him.

"You sure about the fugitive going this way?" asked the clone commander.

Courage then nodded with a definite yes. The clone troopers then followed their commander's orders, and passed straight around the corner of the barn ready to face Cad himself. Cad was only merely interested in finishing some of the feast and save the rest to hold himself out from Republic forces on Earth. But he was still unaware that the Republic forces were very close to his position.

"Okay, the close seems to be clear" said the clone commander, "move out, and apprehend the fugitive!"

But as soon as the clone troopers came out from their positions Cad soon heard their presence.

"Bah, those Republic forces, how the heck did they manage to find me?!" cried Cad as he noticed some of the clone troopers cautiously heading toward the front door, "No matter, I'll use this house as a way of means to defend myself from these Republic fools."

While Cad was taking position in barricading himself, and the rest of the doors to the house ready for the assault from the clone troopers. Clueless Eustace came up from the basement, noticing something was going on.

"What the heck is going on here hippie?" asked Eustace.

"Republic forces have found me" replied Cad.

"You mean the law has finally caught up with our shenanigans?!" cried Eustace, "I thought you hippies always got things for free!"

"Get something to use as a weapon" said Cad.

"My mallet, where's my mallet?" asked Eustace.

"I think you'll need this" said Cad as he handed Eustace his mallet.

"Yeah, no law men is going to come in here!" laughed Eustace.

While Eustace still was being clueless, the squad of clone troopers were getting closer and closer. As the clone trooper squad moved closer again, the clone commander split his squad off into two groups. Six of them were going to bust into the back of the house, while the other six were going to move into front, and another six moving into the basement entrance of the house.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure your owners are safe" said the clone commander.

"Oh, if not I'm going to have take charge of things" sighed Courage, "the things that I do for love."

Suddenly, like as the plan was detailed, six of the clone troopers busted down the barricades of the back door and cautiously began to move through. The clone troopers could smell something was pretty good being cooked at the time.

"Looks like this place here is cleared" said one of the clone troopers.

Suddenly, Cad from behind the walls began to fire at the clone troopers getting one of them injured. His comrades then tended to his wounds, while the other troopers began to fire. The front door of the house was then busted into right by the second group of clones. Cad soon realized he had to move upstairs and began to fire at the oncoming clone troopers whom broke through.

"He's going upstairs!" cried one of the clone troopers.

Cad certainly knew what he was doing, as he was going upstairs. He immediately went to the main bedroom, and locked the door while also blocking it with the main bed. Back in the basement, the other clones that entered the basement didn't know that Eustace was there waiting in the shadows for them.

"That's right you law men, come closer" laughed Eustace.

Suddenly as some of the clone troopers whom had entered the basement, but Eustace was able to literally wack the incoming clone troopers unconscious literally using his mallet.

"Take that you no good for nothing law men!" laughed Eustace as he was literally dancing around the unconscious clone troopers.

Back upstairs, things were getting a bit hairy for Cad as the clone troopers were ramming themselves through the door while Cad was still trying to keep them at bay. The only other choice Cad had to do for escape was through the window itself.

"Time to make my break!" laughed Cad as he then leaped right through the window and leaped right on the ground.

"It's the fugitive!" cried the clone commander as he began to fire at Cad.

Cad was able to dodge the attacks from the clone commander and raced toward the barn.

"I'm deputizing you to help me hunt him down since you're a local around these parts" said the clone commander as he handed Courage a communicator.

"Oh, I don't like where this is going" sighed Courage, along with also receiving a small blaster rifle from the clone commander.


	7. Fight in the Barn

Chapter 7: Fight in the Barn

Courage and the clone commander had to hurry if they wanted to apprehend the likes of Cad Bane whom had dashed all the way to the barn. Obviously Cad had the barn purposely dark so that he could easily hide.

"Here, you might also need these night vision goggles since I don't think you have a helmet that can do it for you already" said the clone commander as he handed a pair to Courage.

"Oh, I better get that nasty fugitive" said Courage.

As the two headed toward the barn, Cad was watching from the barn's attic as the two began to approach the structure in question.

"Yes, that's indeed right, come to your doom" laughed Cad who had his blaster rifle ready in hand.

As the two stepped into the barn itself, Courage began to shiver in fear, knowing that Cad was close by. Yet because of the darkness within the barn, it was obviously hard to see. Even with Courage having his new night goggles given to him by the clone commander.

"We'll split up, we'll be able to cover more ground that way" said the clone commander to Courage.

"The things that I do for love" sighed Courage.

As the two went in the opposite direction, Cad waited for Courage to be by himself. The bounty hunter decided it would be proper enough to take out the clone commander first before he could call for additional backup which was in the meantime trying to deal with going after Eustace. Speaking of Eustace, Eustace was ready for another fight using his mallet against the clone troopers whom were coming in droves.

"You law men are not getting inside here" said Eustace as he had his mallet ready again, "I already took out a few our your own guys."

"Quickly, set your blasters to stun on this one" said one of the clone troopers whom was proceeding with caution toward Eustace.

"I see you law men, and I'm coming after ya!" cried Eustace.

Suddenly, while Cad was preparing to ambush the clone commander from high up above, some blaster rifle shots rang out. The clone troopers had to use their blaster rifles on stun to put out Eustace. As the clone troopers were busy heading down to the basement retrieving their unconscious comrades and Muriel who was still out of it, Cad made his leap toward the clone commander.

"You're not going to take me alive Republic scum" said Cad.

"We'll see about that" said the clone commander.

Cad then began to literally first get into a fist fight with the clone commander. Unlike the other clone armor Cad had encountered, it would be quite difficult for Cad to literally send the clone commander to meet the real maker of life. So instead, Cad thought of another evil diversion of starting a fire in the barn. He used his blaster rifle and fired a candle of flames in a lamp that was up above. The lamp fell right down on some hay, and the fire soon began to engulf the barn.

"My cue to make my exit" laughed Cad as he gave another good punch toward the clone commander.

While the bounty hunter began to escape once again, heading toward his shuttle that wasn't far, the clone troopers in the house noticed the barn was set ablaze. They rushed to try to put out the blaze. Meanwhile, inside the burning barn, Courage couldn't believe there was so much smoke.

"Oh, this isn't good!" cried Courage.

As the pink dog tried to dodge falling debris, he noticed a somewhat injured clone commander.

"I got to help him!" cried Courage.

The pink dog did his best to lift the clone commander which was obviously quite heavy.

"How much does he weigh?!" thought Courage as he said it to himself while doing the task in question.

As Courage continued to try to get out of the burning barn, about two other clone troopers made it through the blaze to get their clone commander out.

"Thanks for all the help" said the clone trooper to Courage as all three began to get the clone commander out of the burning barn.

While the barn was burning still, toward heading to become eventual rubble, Cad was happily starting up his engines on his shuttle ready to take off. The shuttle already was then soon taking off, and about five clone troopers began to notice it. They started to fire at the fleeing shuttle that Cad was in.

"You Republic scum, you'll never be able to capture me!" laughed Cad as he was fleeing the scene.

"Blast, he got away!" cried one of the clone troopers.

Up above space, the Republic cruiser's captain couldn't believe the grim news that Cad Bane had once again eluded justice as the small shuttle was seen leaving the other side of the planet as it began to rotate.

"Blast!" cried the captain as he slammed his fist on the control panel a bit, "That bounty hunter had managed to escape us once more!"

"We'll have to inform our superiors of this" sighed a clone trooper.

Back on Earth, even though the squad of clone troopers had failed to apprehend Cad Bane from justice, they were thankful to have an ally on their side.

"For being an honorary member of our squad" said the clone commander who gave Courage a medal.

"Hey, I want a medal, don't I get a shiny medal?" asked Eustace who was a bit tied up in handcuffs.

"Eustace, you're not coming out of those handcuffs until you'll admit you'll go on community service for the rest of this year for the town for what you did" said Muriel who was finally up.

"But I don't want to!" cried Eustace.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you" said the clone commander as he and his squad were going home to Courage, "hope we'll run into each other sometime very soon."

The scene then ends with the stealth ship that the clone troopers came on began to head back toward the Republic cruiser, where they'll certainly have to fight another day to chase down Cad Bane.


End file.
